Everything I do
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Una situación altamente irregular ocurrió en la Sociedad de Shinigamis provocando que muchos secretos sean revelados, entre ellos los verdaderos sentimientos de Grell.


**Kuroshitsuji**

**Everything I do...**

**¡Mi primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji!**

**¡Yey!**

**Este es un two-shot. Aún no tengo terminado el siguiente capítulo pero ya casi. **

**Lo siento. Soy MultiFandom. **

**Aclaraciones: **Me encanta el personaje de Grell Sutcliff (es tan fangirl como yo) Lo que no siempre significa que saldrá bien librado. Me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes. Trataré de mantener a todos los personajes _in character _pero no prometo nada. Advertidos quedan.

**Parejas:** GRELLIAM ((GrellxWilliam)) ((WilliamxGrell))

**Resumen: **Una situación altamente irregular ocurrió en la Sociedad de Shinigamis provocando que muchos secretos sean revelados, entre ellos los verdaderos sentimientos de Grell.

**Notas: **Head-canon sobre los Shinigamis. Básicamente es el mismo que en Bleach.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji (manga y anime) no me pertenecen son propiedad de Yana Toboso y de las mentes perversas que desarrollan el anime. Respectivamente. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Everything I do...**

Susan los vio pasar cuando llegaron. Ronald estaba ayudando a un muy herido Grell que además de cojear, no llevar zapatos y tener la ropa hecha jirones estaba bañado en sangre. Literalmente. Había pocos lugares en su cuerpo que no estuvieran manchados del líquido carmesí. Susan se cubrió la boca con las manos por la sorpresa al descubrirlo ¡Su cabello! Su largo cabello color rojo...

-¡Susan! ¡Los médicos! –le grito Ronald y la chica asintió, llamando a emergencias mientras los recién llegados seguían avanzando-

-Gr... Grell-san... –lo llamo ella y el pelirrojo agito su mano en el aire, restándole importancia-

-Es solo un mal día –le dijo con tranquilidad. Emergencias llego en ese momento y lo arrebataron de los brazos a Ronald para llevarlo al Departamento Médico. Ronnie se quedó de pie un momento, sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que Susan lo sacudió del hombro y le pidió ir a la enfermería. Ronald dijo que estaba bien pero ella casi le suplico que siguiera _"Deben hacerte un chequeo, y si estás bien al menos acompañaras a Grell-san"_ El chico asintió entonces y siguió adelante.

De acuerdo al reglamento interno Susan tomo el teléfono y aviso de inmediato al Supervisor del Departamento de Gestión de Envíos; William T. Spears. El señor Spears tomo la noticia con estoicismo (como era costumbre en él) y se despidió educadamente. Susan rogaba al cielo que la sangre que manchaba su recepción fuera de los muertos programados o demonios, porque si era de Grell-san...

-Sutcliff-sempai –Ronald se acercó a paso lento a la camilla donde su sempai estaba sentado. Los médicos se movían a su alrededor pero no había esa sensación de prisa que delataba problemas graves. El pelirrojo lo miro con una sonrisa algo cansada y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara-

-Estoy bien cariño ¿Tú estás herido? –Ronald negó con la cabeza pero no pudo responder nada más; Spears-sensei acababa de entrar a la enfermería y fue directamente a revisar a su subordinado que de inmediato negó que estuviera lastimado, hecho que fue confirmado por los médicos de inmediato

-Grell Sutcliff ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió_? -_ pregunto William y Ronald no lo resistió más-

-¡Sutcliff-sempai es increíble! –sonrió orgulloso- Yo sabía que un triple A ocurría en raras ocasiones pero esto... ¡Sempai! ¡Sempai es muy fuerte! –el pelirrojo le dio una mirada sorprendida antes de sonreírle con cariño y William lo miro fijamente- Spears-sensei, Sutcliff-sempai se encargó el solo de tres demonios ¡Y uno de ellos era tan fuerte como Sebas-chan! –grito emocionado, ajeno a la mueca en el rostro del castaño al pronunciar el nombre del demonio- ¡Sempai es el mejor! Estoy muy feliz de ser su kôhai Sutcliff-sempai!

-Gracias Ronnie

Grell pasó casi el resto de la jornada en la enfermería, haciendo el papeleo que William le llevo hasta que lo termino ya entrada la tarde. Ronald llego a la enfermería acompañado de Alan y Eric para visitarlo, en el camino se encontraron con Susan que iba corriendo con bastante prisa.

-Sue, querida ¿Puedes emparejarlo por favor? –le pidió el pelirrojo cuando llegaron. La mujer tragó duro al ver a su "amiga" con el cabello tan corto. Susan sabía qué hacía más de un siglo Grell-san usaba el cabello corto (debido a la normativa de los estudiantes) pero jamás lo había visto así y le parecía tan... extraño...- Tranquila Sue, es solo cabello, ya crecerá –le quito importancia y la chica tomo las tijeras para emparejar la cabellera carmesí siguiendo las instrucciones del pelirrojo- No usaba el cabello tan corto desde la Academia... Apuesto a que Will se va a sorprender al verme así –sonrió con su mueca de tiburón y Susan respiro aliviada; al menos no iban a sufrir un ataque psicópata por la pérdida del cabello de Grell-

Susan se quedó con Ronald y los demás mientras Grell-san tomaba una ducha en la enfermería para deshacerse del resto de la sangre y porque se sentía bastante sucio a pesar de que los médicos ya lo habían limpiado. La verdad sea dicha se sentía más cómoda cuando Grell estaba en la misma habitación; ahora estaba acompañada de tres hombres además del señor Spears que acababa de llegar para recoger la documentación que le había ordenado hacer al pelirrojo y para llevarle un par de sus zapatos que siempre guardaba en la oficina para casos de emergencia

-Gracias por prestarme tú ropa Ronnie, mañana temprano te la devolveré. Y gracias a ti también Will cariño –se escuchó la voz desde el pasillo y Susan levanto la vista emocionada ¿Cómo se vería Grell-san con el uniforme estándar de shinigami?-

-¡Esta bien! No es nada Sutcliff-sempai. Me alegro que mi traje de repuesto sea de su talla

-Me queda algo ajustada pero creo que está bien... Hace mucho que no me visto así... ¿Susan querida?

-¡Sí! –respondió de inmediato-

-Gracias por prestarme tu maquillaje pero solo use la mascara... Creo que me veo algo extraño con esto así que, vaya, es raro... –Susan soltó un grito agudo cuando una de sus amigas le toco el hombro- ¿Paso algo?

-¡Vinimos a saludarlo Grell-san! –gritaron a coro el resto de las chicas de Asuntos Generales. William se ajustó los lentes y Ronald arreglo su cabello porque su chica estaba entre el grupo _"Oh queridas, que lindo que vinieran a visitarme"_ canturreo el pelirrojo aún en las duchas _"Pero estoy perfectamente bien. Es... Ah, ya voy... "_ anunció con tranquilidad y camino por el pasillo directamente a donde estaba Susan para regresarle su bolsa de maquillaje-

Las chicas tuvieron que recoger su mandíbula del suelo

-¿Grell...? ¿Grell-san...? –pregunto la chica de Ronnie con timidez-

-¿Qué ocurre? Sé que me veo extraño sin maquillaje pero...

-¡Ahhhhh! –grito una de las chicas y se colgó de su brazo- ¡Grell-san! ¡Es tan apuesto! –grito con alegría, la cara roja como un tomate, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió huyendo de la enfermería tan rápido que ni siquiera dejo rastro-

Grell parpadeo confundido un par de veces hasta que finalmente sonrió con suavidad y se pasó la mano por el cabello corto _"Esto me recuerda tanto a la Academia"_ murmuro.

El traje negro se ajustaba a su cuerpo permitiendo tener una vista de su trasero que, Susan estaba segura, jamás le había visto. La camisa un poco abierta y la corbata sin hacer que colgaba de su cuello le daban un aspecto rebelde y genial y Susan sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando Grell-san se inclinó para acercar sus rostros _"¿Tú también crees que soy apuesto Sue?"_ pregunto con tranquilidad y la chica asintió, incapaz de articular palabra. El pelirrojo sonrió con una mueca que ella jamás le había visto y le ofreció su mano

-Déjame invitarte a cenar esta noche Sue –invitó, sonriendo con... ¿Estaba...? ¡Dios santo! Las piernas de Susan se aflojaron al distinguir la mirada de coqueteo juguetón que Ronald no podría imitar ni en un millón de años- Después de todo, te lo debo por cortar mi cabello -La chica tragó duro y tomo la mano que estaba frente a ella sin detenerse a pensarlo ¿Era el mismo Grell-san que ayer había estado hablando sobre lo apuesto que era el señor Spears cuando se enfadaba? Porque si era el mismo que insistía en llamarse "ella" a si mismo entonces Susan estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un problema con sus preferencias sexuales- Entonces ¿Nos vamos? –pregunto al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo y Susan salió a su lado, sintiendo que caminaba sobre las nubes y detrás de ellos el resto del grupo de chicas-

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Ronald algo espantado y miro a su sensei esperando una respuesta pero William se ajustó sus anteojos y salió de la enfermería sin decir una palabra- ¿Y que fue eso otro?

-Parece que William esta celoso porque Grell regreso a sus andanzas de estudiante –río Eric y ambos chicos lo miraron-

-¿Eric? –pregunto Alan-

-Bueno, recuerdo que cuando ingrese a la Academia aún estaba el rumor sobre Grell Sutcliff, seguramente ustedes también lo escucharon ¿No? –Ronald asintió. En los corredores aún se contaba la leyenda de Grell Sutcliff que con una calificación de AAA en prácticas, B en Escritura y C en ética se había graduado con un rango A- Además de eso también era de dominio público que Sutcliff había pasado por las habitaciones de prácticamente todas las chicas y algunos cuantos chicos de su generación –Alan y Ronald casi se desmayaron con la declaración del mayor- Y luego de su examen final, cuando Sutcliff comenzó a declararle al mundo su amor por William, Spears no lo tomo muy bien. Y no lo culpo; con ese historial en la Academia ¿Quién lo haría? Pero aun así, Sutcliff se volvió muy dedicado a Spears y creo que Will acaba de tener un flashback sobre sus días de escuela... Creo que Sutcliff menciono algo de que muchos chicos comenzaron a acosar a Spears para que se alejara cuando Grell se concentró sólo en él

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Examen final? ¿Cuándo se conocieron Spears-sensei y Sutcliff-sempai? –Eric sonrió con malicia-

-¿En el examen final? –pregunto Alan-

-¡No puede ser! –negó Ronald- Yo sé que Sutcliff-sempai tuvo como compañero a un pobre diablo de promedio B y que fue por sempai que el otro aprobó también

-Ahh... ¿Y quién crees que era ese pobre diablo de promedio B? –le dijo Slingby con una risita-

-¿Spears-sensei era de promedio B? –tartamudeo Alan- ¿Y Grell-sempai era el triple A?

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!

...

Ronald tenía los nervios crispados. Tanto que William lo obligaba a usar un té relajante como si fuera agua de uso regular. Su sempai por otro lado estaba comportándose de una manera extremadamente contraria a su verdadero yo (en el punto de vista de Ronald claro. Según Eric-sempai ese era el Grell Sutcliff de la Academia de Shinigamis). Había pasado toda la semana saliendo a cenar con chicas diferentes y aunque su chica decía que Grell-sempai lo hacía para hacerlas felices el chico estaba aterrorizado; su sempai parecía un hombre. No es que antes no lo fuera aunque siempre se llamaba "ella" y eso pero, sus ropas eran algo más masculinas y aunque seguía usando tacones altos a la hora de salir a su cita los cambiaba por zapatos masculinos... Además, luego de que perdió la gabardina roja que fue propiedad de "Madame Red" estaba usando una de color negro con decoraciones en rojo y se veía... Normal... Y eso no estaba bien, su sempai no era un shinigami corriente y común, era una actriz ¡Un excelente shinigami!

Por otro lado, Knox no había visto mucho a su sensei últimamente ya que el Gerente General de la División Inglaterra había resultado herido en una emboscada de demonios y el resto de los gerentes fueron llamados a reuniones casi diarias. Su sempai estaba extrañamente responsable y Eric decía que era porque no podía retrasarse en sus citas y para no hacer enfadar más a Spears

Cerca de medio día (justo después del almuerzo) William regreso acompañado de un shinigami de la Administración Principal que fue directamente a la oficina de Grell y salió de ahí un minuto después con las tijeras rojas de su sempai clavadas en su pierna.

Alan y Ronald estaban por dejar la oficina de Spears después de entregar sus informes cuando Grell entro azotando la puerta

-¡Diste un buen reporte de mí! –le grito como si fuera el crimen del siglo y el castaño se ajustó los anteojos, mirándolo impasible-

-No había razón para hacer lo contrario. Has hecho un buen trabajo y era necesario reportar tu buen comportamiento. Sobre todo ahora que sigues siendo castigado por el incidente de Jack el destripador

-¡Pero no tenías que dar un buen reporte!

-Has sido responsable Grell Sutcliff, no puedo dejar de reportar eso –Alan y Ronald se miraron sin entender porque eso enfadaba tanto a su sempai-

-Tú... Tú... William T. Spears –todos se tensaron de inmediato. Cuando Grell Sutcliff dice tu nombre completo es siempre una muy mala señal- ¡Somos amigos William! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Ahora estoy obligado a cubrir el cargo y lo detesto ¿Era esto lo que querías? ¡Ahora ya te deshiciste de mí para siempre! –le grito con furia y salió como entro, azotando la puerta-

Los tres se miraron confundidos y salieron detrás del pelirrojo solo para encontrarse con un grupo de hombres sacando las pertenencias de la oficina de Sutcliff

-William T. Spears –lo llamo uno de los que cargaban las cajas y le indico que sacara un sobre del bolsillo de su saco. Grell por su parte salió al pasillo sin darles siquiera una mirada. Eric llego corriendo después mientras William leía la carta y los extraños se retiraban, corriendo detrás del muy enfadado pelirrojo-

-¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que finalmente expulsaron a Sutcliff –Alan le explicó que no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando y pronto una pequeña multitud se reunió a su alrededor, esperado respuestas sobre lo que había ocurrido- ¿Spears? ¿Qué es? –la ceja de William tembló y apretó la carta en sus manos-

-Grell Sutcliff fue asignado por la Administración Principal para cubrir el cargo de Gerente General de la División Inglesa hasta el retorno de Richard Lawrett –dijo sin mirarlos a la cara y se dio media vuelta para encerrarse en su oficina-

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Sutcliff será la cabeza de la División?

-Pero ni siquiera es un gerente como el señor Spears

-¿Cómo es que logro saltarse los puestos más altos?

El resto de los shinigamis comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, preguntándose como rayos había pasado lo que acababa de pasar. Por desgracia nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea y no lograron hacer más que aumentar su confusión hasta que William regreso y los envió al trabajo. Visiblemente más estresado que lo que era normal en él

-¿Qué crees que paso Eric-sempai? –pregunto Ronald y el otro se encogió de hombros-

-Bueno, es bastante obvio que Spears está celoso de que Sutcliff haya pasado por encima de él y el resto de los gerentes

-Pero, la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué Grell-sempai? –cuestiono Alan con tono distraído- ¿Y por qué Grell-sempai estaba tan molesto con que el señor Spears diera un buen reporte sobre él?

-Bueno, bueno, ya fue suficiente –lo interrumpió Eric y despeino su compañero- No tiene caso comernos el cerebro pensando en eso si de cualquier modo no vamos a tener una respuesta. Mejor vamos a trabajar. Con el humor que tiene Spears ahora es mejor no hacerlo enfadar más

Dos días después de la salida de Grell la noticia se hizo oficial al resto del departamento y la organización. Había muchas personas confundidas por el hecho de tener a "Jack el destripador" como nuevo jefe sin embargo, unas cuantas, simplemente asintieron ante la noticia, como si fuera algo que esperaban desde hacía tiempo. Ninguna de esas personas respondió ninguna clase de pregunta tampoco.

Ronald sabía que Grell estaba en el mismo edificio, solamente pisos más arriba... En el último piso en realidad. Pero no había visto a su sempai desde el día que dejo la oficina y siendo honestos eso lo preocupaba un poco ¿Cómo lo estaría llevando? El pelirrojo no era exactamente la persona más responsable del departamento ¿Y si estaba teniendo problemas de algún tipo? ¿Y si los superiores intentaban hacerle algún daño dándole el puesto? Tal vez esperaban que los demonios lo atacaran igual que a su antecesor y...

-Ronald Knox –William lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando clavo su death scythe en su escritorio, a milímetros de su mano derecha- ¿Ya has terminado la documentación y el papeleo del día? Si es así puedo asegurarte que hay más que requiere tu atención

-¿Eh? ¡No! N-no Spears-sensei yo... Solo estaba pensando en Grell-sempai. Me preguntaba si estará bien

-Deja de pensar en Sutcliff, Knox. Dudo mucho que él se esté preocupando por ti en este momento. O por alguien más que en sí mismo como es común en él. Honestamente –el mayor retrajo su guadaña y salió del cubículo como una exhalación-

-Eso fue rudo –silbo Eric desde el cubículo de al lado- Será mejor que finjas que estás trabajando Knox, o William te dará todo el papeleo extra del departamento

Ronald entendía que Will estuviera molesto por el ascenso temporal de Sutcliff. Incluso podía entender que estuviera celoso pero ¿Por qué no le preocupaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle? Era más que obvio que la situación era altamente irregular y aun así... Alan lo saco de sus pensamientos recordándole que ya era hora del almuerzo. Por desgracia ni él ni Eric podían acompañarlo ya que tenían una recolección por lo que el más joven asintió resignado y se dirigió al comedor esperando que su chica estuviera ahí también para no pasar el rato solo. Al final no encontró a nadie más y se sentó en la mesa, jugando con su comida sin apetito realmente

-¿Está ocupado este asiento? –pregunto la voz de un hombre y Ronald simplemente hizo un movimiento con la mano para indicarle que podía sentarse donde quisiera- Ronnie, pensé que me extrañarías más que solo esto –comento la voz y el chico levanto la cabeza de inmediato-

-¡Sutcliff-sempai!

El pelirrojo le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa, ajeno al par de hombres que colocaban los platos de comida frente a él. Una secretaria estaba de pie a su lado, revisando un libro parecido a los que Spears-sensei cargaba todo el tiempo y aun así, su sempai solo tenía ojos para él en ese momento

-¿Te dejaron desayunar solo cariño?

-Alan y Eric-sempai tienen una recolección ahora –comenzó a explicarle el chico y luego de un _"Ya veo"_ su sempai le pregunto sobre su semana- Y Spears-sensei parece muy estresado últimamente... –termino de contarle y Grell sonrió con suavidad. Uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban lleno su copa de vino blanco-

-Mi querido William, debe tener muchos problemas en ese momento... Dime Ronnie ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –Ronald asintió de inmediato y recibió la nota que su sempai escribió en una servilleta de papel. Minutos después estaba caminando a la oficina de Spears cargando con una bandeja de comida-

_"Yo era quien me encargaba de que Will comiera a horas decentes pero ahora que ya no estoy ahí ¿Podrías asegurarte de que se alimente correctamente por favor? Prometo compensarte Ronnie, sólo mantén un ojo en él. Asegúrate de que no se haga daño a sí mismo" _Pidió su sempai y Ronald no pudo negarse. No después de ver la expresión melancólica en el pelirrojo-

William se extrañó al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Era la hora del almuerzo ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí a esa hora? Sin embargo le dejo pasar y por un instante tuvo la visión de Grell entrando con su bandeja del almuerzo como lo hacía siempre... Un momento después se dio cuenta de que no era Sutcliff sino Knox quien había entrado. Debió darse cuenta antes; Grell no tocaba a la puerta jamás.

-¿Qué necesitas Knox?

-Emh... Me encontré con Sutcliff-sempai hace un momento y, me pidió que le trajera esto. Adiós –el chico salió a toda velocidad antes de que pudiera hablar y lo dejo solo, observando el almuerzo en su escritorio. En silencio. Al menos Grell se quedaba a hablar con él...-

-Grell Sutcliff es una desgracia para la Asociación y debió haber hecho algo vulgar e indigno para ser ascendido a esa posición –se dijo en voz alta y entones reparo en la nota escrita con tinta roja que estaba en la bandeja-

_Querido Will;_

_Ahora que no estoy ahí para asegurar tu salud  
te pido que tengas mucho cuidado y te cuides a ti mismo.  
Le he pedido a Ronnie que te lleve el almuerzo pero no  
dejes todo en manos del pobre chico ¿Esta bien?  
Por favor, cuida de ti hasta que yo regrese_

_Siempre tuyo, Grell Sutcliff_

Will tuvo el impulso de tomar la nota y romperla en pedazos ¿Cómo era posible que Sutcliff hubiera pasado por encima de los demás Gerentes de la División? En su caso lo entendía perfectamente y era una de las razones por las que había dejado de tolerarlo; Grell fue quien recibió primero la oferta de ascenso pero la rechazo de inmediato y por eso le fue ofrecida a él. Igual que todos los demás ascensos.

En todas las ocasiones Grell siempre recibía los puestos, las promociones, los grados y siempre las rechazaba terminantemente. Y entonces los grados, promociones y puestos le eran ofrecidos a él. Siempre. Siempre. Grell siempre estaba varios pasos por delante de él.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Grell Sutcliff merecía más que él? Si, Sutcliff era un buen shinigami. Irresponsable y escandaloso pero en esencia era un buen trabajador. Y un buen amigo pero ¿Por qué todo se le ofrecía siempre a él? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué él siempre lo rechazaba todo?

No era hasta que él había avanzado de grado que Grell aceptaba la promoción, pareciendo que lo perseguía pero William sabía la verdad. Era él quien lo había estado persiguiendo desde el principio pero, aún desde el día en que lo conoció hasta ese momento, seguía pareciéndole que Sutcliff le llevaba varios pasos de delantera.

Varios pasos que nunca había logrado acortar.

Distraídamente guardo la nota en el cajón superior de su escritorio y comenzó a comer con desgana, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la garganta

...

-No me digas que el que está enamorado de Spears ahora eres tu Knox –el mencionado casi arruina su reporte con la tinta y se giró a ver a Eric con sorpresa- No pongas esa cara, últimamente pareces una copia de Sutcliff, Ronald. Patrullas a Spears casi con la misma fidelidad que él

-Sutcliff-sempai me pidió que lo vigilara por él –respondió sin más y regreso a su trabajo-

Cuando termino el reporte salió a hacer su siguiente recolección al lado de Eric pero antes de salir decidió revisar si no había recibido correspondencia interna de la oficina. La encargada le entrego un sobre en blanco con un sello en cera color rojo al reverso y un escudo de familia que jamás había visto; Dos águilas reales con un blasón y unas palabras en latín. Además había otros símbolos y figuras como cráneos, espadas, una guadaña antigua y algo que parecía un sol.

-Eric-sempai ¿Cómo está su latín? –Eric tomo el sobre y lo reviso atentamente-

-_Audaces Fortuna Juvat_. La fortuna ayuda a los audaces ¿Conoces a alguien de las familias puras Knox?

-¿Uh? –el mayor lo miro con duda-

-Si sabes que hay shinigamis de sangre pura y otros como nosotros, que fuimos humanos y después llegamos aquí ¿Verdad Knox? –el chico asintió, recordando la historia antigua-

Las familias de shinigami de sangre pura son aquellas que descienden directamente de los primeros hombres y mujeres que fueron nombrados shinigami, por eso se les llama sangre pura, porque nunca se mezclaron con los shinigami de su tipo... Esos dioses de la muerte "puros" son los que tienen los puestos más altos en la Asociación y se encargan de coordinar a los demás. Y como son familias poderosas e importantes tienen escudos, y sellos y...

-¿Son como la nobleza en los humanos? –le pregunto Ronald-

-Sí. Eso sería lo más parecido... Entonces ¿Saliste con una chica que parecía demasiado educada? –le pregunto el más alto con una risita pero Ronald negó de inmediato- ¿Quién te lo envió entonces? Anda Knox, léelo de una vez

_Ronald Knox:_

_En su pago se ha agregado una cantidad generosa  
que seguirá apareciendo mientras usted siga llevando a cabo  
el favor que le fue pedido por lo que se le sugiere no hacer  
ningún comentario en voz alta en relación a la nueva cantidad.  
Esto para evitar dar lugar a confusiones y malos entendidos._

_Apreciablemente;_

_AUDACES FORTUNA JUVAT_

-¿A quién estás ayudando Knox? –pregunto Eric- ¿En qué te metiste ahora?

...

-¡Alan! ¡Alan! ¿Sabes cuáles son las familias de sangre pura que viven en el país? –Alan fue levantado de su silla sin esfuerzo por los brazos fuertes de Eric y un momento después se encontró cara a cara con él y Ronald- Sé que estudiaste mucha historia antigua así que debes saberlo ¿Verdad? ¿Quiénes son esas familias? –el más bajo se ajustó los anteojos y los miro preocupado-

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

-Sólo dínoslo por favor Alan –le pidió Ronald y él suspiro-

-Hay dos familias actualmente. Una de ellas se mudó hace un par de años y ya no deben tardar mucho en retirarse... –los dos lo miraron- La que se mudo es la familia Jefferson. Están aquí porque su Mansión Ancestral estaba en remodelación

-¡¿Jefferson?! ¿Cómo Frances Jefferson de Asuntos Generales? –grito Ronald espantado y Eric le tapó la boca de inmediato-

-¡Ronald basta! –le pidió Alan- Que tengan el mismo apellido no significa que pertenezcan a la misma familia. En la Asociación hay muchas personas con el apellido Jefferson, no solo Frances. Además, si ella perteneciera a los Jefferson de sangre pura te aseguro que no estaría trabajando aquí.

-Ya veo. Así que hay personas con el mismo apellido en varios departamentos –asintió Eric-

-Exacto. Pero eso no significa que pertenezcan a la familia de shinigamis. Por ejemplo, la familia que se encarga de la regulación en Inglaterra son los Sutcliff y, no sé ustedes pero si Grell-sempai perteneciera a esos Sutcliff entonces nosotros jamás lo hubiésemos conocido ¿No lo creen? –Ronald y Eric se miraron-

-Alan... ¿Conoces algo de heráldica? –le pregunto el chico y le entrego el sobre con el sello roto-

-¿Un sello con un escudo? – _"¿Lo reconoces?"_ le pregunto Eric y Alan negó- Lo siento. En los libros nunca aparecieron los escudos de las familias. Supongo que no sabes quién te envió esto –Ronald asintió- ¿Estás seguro de que es para ti? Quizás se confundieron con el remitente...

-Es para él. La nota tenía su nombre completo

-¿Y la firma?

-Firmaron con el lema de la familia

-Ya veo... ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Spears-sempai? Tal vez él sepa a quien pertenece

-Supongo que sí –suspiro resignado y guardo el sobre en su saco-

...

La presencia de Grell en la directiva local se anunció con pasos fuertes; tres días después de la charla entre él y Ronald llegaron notificaciones escritas de las nuevas regulaciones a aplicarse en la Asociación. El vocero oficial se presentó a anunciarlas en una asamblea general y contesto todas las preguntas que se le hicieron. Eric, Alan y Ronald se quedaron juntos escuchando y observando en silencio a Spears que estaba al lado del vocero, con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

Una de las nuevas regulaciones permitía ingresar en los cubículos artículos personales como fotografías de sus familias o seres queridos (algo que estaba terminantemente prohibido). La otra normativa indicaba que el tercer sábado de cada mes se realizaría una convivencia general entre los empleados para fomentar el compañerismo y mejorar el ambiente de trabajo en el Departamento. También contemplaban mejores salarios en horas extra y algunos bonos especiales...

Eric comentó en voz alta que Sutcliff se estaba tomando el trabajo en serio y varios estuvieron de acuerdo con él, pensando que una reunión de tanto en tanto con sus compañeros sin trabajo de por medio sonaba agradable.

-De igual manera, de ahora en adelante, los recolectores deberán ingresar una hoja extra en su documentación –los murmullos de protesta no se hicieron esperar pero el vocero los ignoro y continuó hablando- Es una hoja de datos generales sobre la recolección, nada demasiado complicado y que puede llenarse fácilmente. El formato es el siguiente –y comenzó la explicación, mostrándoles la nueva hoja color verde-

William tenía que admitir que estaba gratamente sorprendido con la notificación que había recibido de Sutcliff en los últimos días... Lo cierto es que no había tenido comunicación con él además de las notas y correspondencia oficial por lo que no había podido decirle lo agradecido que estaba de que hubiese encontrado la forma de quitarle una considerable carga de trabajo.

Las hojas color verde eran un formato que él tenía que llenar después de recibir los informes de los recolectores. Era algo tedioso porque tenía que descifrar los jeroglíficos que muchos de sus subordinados usaban como idioma escrito además de que se solicitaban observaciones sobre el caso y él tenía que leer los reportes enteros para llenarlos. William se había quejado de eso varias veces _"¿No sería más sencillo si los recolectores las llenaran? Fueron ellos quienes estuvieron ahí, no yo"_ pero aun así le parecía increíble que el pelirrojo lo recordara y decidiera hacer algo al respecto.

La semana siguiente a las nuevas regulaciones Will recibió la indicación oficial de parte de Sutcliff, de su superior, para que realizara un reporte detallado sobre la escasez de personal y las consecuencias de ello para la Asociación y el resto de los trabajadores y que indicara, en medida de lo posible, las afectaciones que percibía en sus empleados en el ámbito personal además del laboral.

La firma de Grell brillaba en tinta negra y el castaño se encontró extrañando el color rojo en la documentación que recibía.

Ronald Knox seguía llevándole el almuerzo fielmente (siguiendo las órdenes del pelirrojo sin duda) y ya había rumores creciendo en el Departamento.

Sorprendentemente, no le importo en lo más mínimo.

William siempre había mantenido un perfil bajo, evitando sobresalir en las cosas, simplemente haciendo lo que se tenía que hacer... Cierto, le gustaba la idea de tener poder y manejar influencias porque sabía que eran necesarios de tanto en tanto pero odiaba ser objeto de crítica pública. Fue por ello que aun en la Academia se mantuvo dentro de los estándares del mínimo requerido. Y ahora que era parte del nuevo rumor de oficina se encontró con que no le importaba... Tal vez era eso lo que Grell intento hacerle ver desde que se autodenomino su mejor amigo.

Gracias a su apego por el orden tenía gran parte del trabajo asignado listo por lo que solo tuvo que ordenarlo, hacer una pequeña investigación y envió el estudio una semana después. A los dos días recibió la respuesta del _señor Sutcliff_;

La División Londres recibiría recolectores del resto del continente

La solicitud estaba en trámites aun pero el Supervisor General auguraba una buena respuesta ya que había sobrepoblación de personal en las oficinas de Francia y España. Además, Grell dejaba a su criterio la libertad de elegir a sus nuevos subordinados en cuanto los currículum llegaran por correo. Del mismo modo, traería instructores de Alemania y Japón para los nuevos reclutas y haría una evaluación temprana para despedir a los que no mostraban la habilidad necesaria.

William agradeció estar sentado y dejo la carta en su escritorio, sus manos sacudiéndose levemente.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Grell en el puesto? Poco más de tres semanas y en tan poco tiempo había hecho reformas en beneficio de los trabajadores y había resuelto temporalmente la escasez de personal... Sabía que Grell podía ser responsable si se lo proponía pero esto, esto iba más allá de tener buenas ideas. El mismo William había hablado con el anterior Supervisor y él solía decir que sus superiores no prestaban atención a sus solicitudes ¿Por qué Grell si logro llamar su atención? Will solo esperaba que no estuviese haciendo algo vulgar o indecente. El bienestar del Departamento no merecía que el pelirrojo se arriesgara de esa manera.

Nueve días después William estaba recibiendo a los nuevos miembros del personal del Departamento de Recolección: tres franceses (Lemaire, Mourchois y Chassier) y cuatro españoles (García, Rodríguez, Mendoza y Montoya).

Ya habían pasado varios días extras del plazo de un mes que Grell debía cubrir y solamente Knox lo había visto, en dos ocasiones. Aun no tenían noticias de que el anterior Supervisor regresara a su puesto...

-Spears-sensei –Knox le entrego el almuerzo junto con una servilleta escrita con tinta roja- Sutcliff-sempai me entregó esto para usted –el más joven salió de inmediato y William tomo la nota-

_Querido Will:_

_Espero que todo en la oficina este mejor ahora.  
Ronnie me ha dicho que ya no estás tan gruñón como antes  
(Es divertido cariño, no te enfades con él).  
Hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿No crees?  
Espero desahogarme un poco muy pronto ¿Qué dices si  
salimos a comer? Tenemos que ponernos al día en muchas cosas...  
Nos vemos Will. Cuídate cariño_

_Afectuosamente; Grell Sutcliff_

William guardo la nota en su escritorio y tomo su almuerzo, esperando poder hablar pronto con el pelirrojo y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden... La idea de que alguno de sus Superiores estuviese aprovechándose de él no dejo de rondar su mente desde que apareció en su cabeza y lo tenía preocupado aunque no fue así por mucho tiempo.

El Departamento completo fue citado a una Asamblea General dos días después y, según las notificaciones de los Superiores, la mismísima cabeza de la familia de Shinigamis encargada de dirigirlos se presentaría para regresarle el cargo a Richard Lawrett.

El vocero oficial hizo la presentación de Lawrett, dio una introducción e hizo el preludio para la entrada del Shinigami de más alto rango.

Gautier Morgan Sutcliff

Un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte, con el cabello corto y de un brillante color rojo, vestido con un traje negro y corbata roja con las mancuernillas de rubíes y gafas de montura plateada y sobria apareció cuando cruzo la puerta y los saludo cortésmente, anunciando el feliz retorno de Richard a su puesto y obligaciones. También les informo que estaba satisfecho con las nuevas reformas e hizo preguntas al azar para conocer sus opiniones en persona, asintiendo alegre con cada respuesta.

-Me encuentro gratamente complacido con las nuevas regulaciones que se han aplicado en la Asociación y en el Departamento en específico. De nueva cuenta le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos reclutas que nos acompañan desde lejanas tierras. Les comparto mi entusiasmo por estos nuevos pasos que comenzamos a dar todos juntos y por último, quisiera que todos le brindáramos nuestro reconocimiento a quien hizo todo esto posible con su esfuerzo y trabajo –Sutcliff sonrió y alargo el brazo- Mi hijo, Grell

El pelirrojo apareció de la nada a su lado y recibió el abrazo de Gautier con una sonrisa

William casi entra en shock

Grell era...

Grell era un shinigami puro

Era Grell _Sutcliff_

Comenzó a sentirse mareado pero se obligó a mantenerse entero; no podía darse el lujo de desvanecerse en medio de sus subordinados.

-Cuando Grell me informo su deseo de comenzar con su carrera como un shinigami normal confieso que no comprendí su decisión hasta este momento. Ahora coincido con él en que la mejor manera de ayudar a todos los Departamentos es conociéndolos internamente; escalando puestos desde el más bajo para comprender su funcionamiento y la problemática que cada uno tiene –el hombre mayor sonrió y le cedió la palabra a Grell. Solo en ese momento William reparo en la apariencia del pelirrojo-

Sutcliff estaba algo pálido. Sus ojos parecían cansados y se veía bastante apagado comparado con su energético comportamiento usual.

-Esto fue un trabajo en conjunto. Solo quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por el gran trabajo que han estado realizando. _Gracias_

Y con eso termino.

Y también la Asamblea.

Knox, Humphries y Slingby ya estaban a su lado para cuando el pelirrojo se acercó a ellos con la expresión melancólica que Ronald había mencionado.

-Lo siento –les dijo apenas llego y Eric se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente enfadado-

-¿Te estabas divirtiendo con esto Sutcliff? Burlándote de nosotros –el pelirrojo negó de inmediato, sonriendo con cansancio-

-Yo... Solo quería hacer amigos de verdad. Que no estuvieran interesados o intimidados por el peso de mi apellido... Lo lamento. Yo no quería perderlos chicos –Gautier Sutcliff lo llamo en la distancia y Grell hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acercó a su padre que lo abrazo por los hombros y se dejó fotografiar con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro-

* * *

**Ok. Este fue el primer capítulo... Estoy emocionada porque es mi primer Fic de Kuroshitsuji :D **

**Si tienes comentarios entonces adelante por favor.**


End file.
